


Walk Like A Man

by WinterSabbath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amused Bucky Barnes, Coney Island, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stuck on a roller coaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Bucky and Steve are strangers who get stuck on the Cyclone together, and Steve needs to throw up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Walk Like A Man

No one forced him to ride the Cyclone. He just wanted to.

Bucky had enjoyed the first round of the rollercoaster, so he had waved his friends off and said he would go ride it one more time before meeting them in the ice cream parlor nearby.

He always loved thrilling rides. The Cyclone probably left him with some bruises, being as old as it was, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it. When was the last time he was going to be able to go back to Coney Island anyway?

Unfortunately, the cute guy next to him didn’t seem like he was having as much fun as Bucky was. The ascending roller coaster had come to a stop, leaving Bucky leaning backwards, his hand grasping the metal rail. Poor guy next to him looked like he was ready to throw up.

“If you’re going to throw up, please do it facing the other way,” Bucky said, in what may be a poor attempt at humor (it was certainly a _disastrous_ attempt at trying to talk to a cute guy). “You are fucking _shaking_ , man.”

The guy looked at him with wide eyes, his tiny hand gripping the rails so tight that his knuckles probably turned white. “I might actually throw up,” he muttered.

“Is it a fear of heights thing?” Bucky peered over the side of the coaster. They weren’t _that_ high up yet. It wasn’t so bad. He looked back at the guy and frowned. He was so small, he looked like he could actually get throw off the coaster, slipping right through the bar.

The guy shook his head. “I’m not afraid of heights. Just not a fan of coasters. My—” he grimaced, “My body’s not equipped for... this.” He really looked like he was stamping down his nausea, which Bucky was grateful for.

“On the bright side,” Bucky tried to distract him (he had no interest in getting vomit in this cart), “We aren’t stuck in a loop. Why are you riding this anyway if you can’t take it?”

The guy gave him a sheepish smile. “My friends dared me. I’m a bit too stubborn to back down from a challenge. Guess I didn’t really think it through?”

Bucky snorted. “No, you really didn’t.”

“I’m Steve, by the way,” the guy said, though he made no move to shake Bucky’s hand. They were in too much an awkward position for that anyway.

Bucky nodded. “Bucky.”

“I’ve got bruises in places I didn’t know I could get bruises,” Steve piped up. He wanted to keep the conversation going, it seemed. That was cool.

“It’s my second time riding this one today, so I’ve got a couple of bruises too,” Bucky laughed, motioning at his right hip. “I mean, it’s the oldest roller coaster ever, so you need to cut it some slack.”

Steve gaped at him. “ _Second_ time? Why would you ride it _twice_?”

“It’s fun,” Bucky shrugged.

“It hurts!”

Bucky burst out laughing at that. The people behind him were probably glaring, but he didn’t really give a shit about them. He grinned widely. “I’m a bit of a thrill-seeker, so it _is_ fun.”

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “That’s absurd. Are you into pain or something?”

“Believe me, pal, if it was the bruises I was after, there are far more pleasurable ways to do that,” Bucky chuckled.

At that innuendo, Steve’s cheeks tinged pink, leaving Bucky to laugh even harder. Rolling his eyes, Steve looked away from Bucky, relaxing into the roller coaster more. It looked like he’d already forgotten about wanting to throw up.

Just as Bucky was about to say something, the roller coaster started back up, moving slowly. Steve’s eyes widened. “Aren’t they supposed to come rescue us by now? The ride just _broke down_.”

“Probably just a minor malfunction,” Bucky assured, although he wasn’t exactly sure himself. Surely they wouldn’t start up the ride if it was no longer safe, right? “We’ll be fine.”

Because they both happened to be sitting at the very first cart, they had a magnificent view of the park just before the coaster dropped. Steve was not amused. In fact, he was so terrified, he couldn’t even scream.

“You alright?” Bucky yelled over the wind just as the coaster veered sideways.

“Fuck you,” Steve managed to grit out. Bucky couldn’t actually hear him, but he could guess what Steve was saying. Steve’s eyes were now shut tight, and he was holding onto the coaster for dear life. Bucky shouldn’t find it adorable. He really shouldn’t. (He did anyway).

Bucky smiled softly, and as they headed towards the last drop, he let out a joyful scream just for the fun of it, waving his hands in the air.

The ride slowed down as it came back to the starting point. Steve was breathing worryingly ragged.

“Hey,” Bucky started, his hand going on top of Steve’s on the hand rail. Then, softly, he asked, “Are you okay?”

Steve did not reply.

Instead, the moment the coaster stopped and the bars lifted, he ran out of the cart, ran out of the little house, and vomited onto the pavement. Bucky had ran to follow him outside.

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathed out as he stumbled next to Steve. He hadn’t fully regained his balance from the coaster. “You actually threw up.”

Steve wretched again, then he let out heavy breaths before he finally stood straight, wiping his mouth with tissue he apparently kept in his pocket. “Almost did it on you, actually.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Bucky told him, eyebrows raised. “Are you okay now?”

Steve winced. “My body’s going to be sore, but I’m fine now.”

“Do you want to go get a drink?” Realizing what he said, Bucky immediately back-tracked. “I mean, shit, your friends are probably waiting for you, aren’t they?”

“No,” Steve pursed his lips, “Well, yes, but I can tell them not to wait up for me. I’d love a drink, actually. Water would be nice right now.” He paused, then tilted his head. “Just so I’m not reading into this wrong... is this a you being kind thing or—”

“It can be a date if you want it to be,” Bucky blurted out, immediately cursing his own impulsiveness. “Or not. I don’t want to pressure you. Are you even _gay_ , holy fuck, I—”

Steve was already biting his lip to keep from straight up _guffawing_ then and there. “I’m gay, yeah. A date would be nice.”

“Oh.” Bucky’s panic slowly turned into eagerness. “Alright, I’ll tell my friends I ditched them. Then we can go get your water?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Bucky pulled his phone out then lit up, gesturing at the Cyclone behind them. “Wanna go for another round later?”

Steve glared at him. “Don’t you dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Follow me on [tumblr](http://wintersabbath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
